Of Dogs and Butterflies
by A Bushel of Apples
Summary: A collection of poetry for the lovely KaguraxSesshoumaru pairing. Individual genres vary.
1. Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Never have, never will.

* * *

Seated in a field alongside

Flowers of the purest white

Bleeding, but not feeling

Anything

Besides the faint pounding in her chest.

"_It's so quiet. Nobody's here."_

No one.

The winds cease their gentle blowing

But not for long

Their mistress will join them soon.

Her wildest dream, her

Freedom,

Had come true

At last.

But what good is freedom

If there is no one to

Share it with?

Then he shows.

The Lord of the Western

Lands.

She doesn't

Hide

Her utter shock

He mutters,

"I knew it was you."

Perhaps she is

Happy

Perhaps for the

First time.

As the Sorceress of the Winds

Fades into her very essence

She smiles, "I was with

You."

Her freedom awaits, "I am the

Wind. As free as the

Wind…"

And so she

Was.

But the Inu

Youkai

So stoic; uncaring,

He was left with a hole in

His heart.

* * *


	2. Thoughts

Thoughts soar,  
Emotions rise,  
Sadness overwhelms.  
Joy is just a  
Moment;  
Freedom is not  
forever.  
But the wind  
Is free...  
Is the wind not  
forever?

Her pain, his  
Gain.

_We are all merely Naraku's tools._

Tools break  
Eventually.  
They are not meant  
To be misused and  
Taken  
For granted.

A precious jewel  
In a sea of dismal, dark  
Coal,  
She was, but  
He kept her  
Confined, abused;  
Chained  
To this wall of  
Uncertainty; death.

_We can have forever, and we can love forever. Forever is our today._

They hadn't long  
Together.  
If she were caught,  
She would surely be  
Killed.  
Her shackles  
So tight,  
She is bound for  
All eternity.

He is her savior,  
Her freedom.  
She has nothing to  
Offer him.  
Nothing but herself,  
Her whole  
Being.

To think, she  
Gained her heart,  
Only to have it  
Stolen  
Again.

-

Lyrics (c) Queen  
InuYasha (c) RUmiko Takahashi; miscellaneous others  
Poem (c) Me. :3

Edit: 1/31/10


	3. Release

Okay, another poem for all you lovelies! Hope you like it. This one's for Jinxy-sama, hence the Kazeninaku. :D

Thanks for all the support I've been getting! (especially from Jinxy, haha.)

* * *

Kagura

The wind

Goddess.

The one

Without

A heart.

Crimson eyes tell stories,

Tales of deceit, death, and

Lies.

The incarnation of a purely

Evil being,

Yet her only

Desire

Is her

Freedom.

Sesshoumaru

The Lord

Of the Western Lands

And perhaps

Indifference.

Whose disgust and hatred

For the weak and

Foolish

Runs deep in his

Mind.

The full-fledged demon

Lord

With such

A cold heart

Had come to

_Love_

The daughter of

His greatest enemy.

His icy heart has

Melted

For a hot-headed

_Woman,_

No less.

She is his everything.

His release, his

Very own

Freedom.

Kazeninaku

The child of the

Lord and his

Lady.

Who takes after her father so

Much,

But has the lovely

Orbs of her

Mother.

Wishing for her mother's

Freedom

As well as her

Own.

Sacrifice seems necessary

For the child

So young

Knowing nothing

Of the pain

Her parents have

Felt.

She is their

Love.

Pain.

Sacrifice.

Pride.

Savior.

_Freedom._

* * *

Not my best, but if Jinxy liked it, it's good enough for me!

Leave me a review if you want, I just love those. :D

Much Love,  
Kaze Tsukai


	4. Longing

Here is a super old poem I found scribbled on a crumpled piece of paper.  
I haven't really tweaked it, nor do I have the will to...Sorry for unedited shitiness.  
Enjoy, if you can.

* * *

I long to live freely,

To have a life of my own.

But nothing awaits me

But pain and sorrow.

I'm stuck in this hell…

It's supposed to be home.

But a home does not

Keep the wind confined.

Like a bird trapped in a cage

No way out…

Like a slave or servant

Forced to do bidding unwanted.

You say I'll never be free

Even in death I'll be bound

But I answer to no one.

You say I betrayed you…

But haven't you betrayed me?!

You say my heart is in your hands

Yet it beats strongly within me

You see love; pain; sorrow as weakness

I see them as strength.

* * *

REVIEW.  
Like, if you want.  
Because, really, I can't make you.  
But I'd like it if you did leave your thoughts behind.  
God knows I need feedback...

* * *


	5. Moonlit Nights

Fear the symbolism, bitches. :]

* * *

Remember the wind,  
How she blew so  
Carelessly,  
About the world.

How the wind, so  
Gentle, brought the rain  
And the hail, who,  
Alone  
Could not cause the  
Broken  
Windows, cars, homes.

And the remains of  
The storm lay  
Quiet, unmoving,  
As the moon shone silver  
Upon shards of broken glass.

Remember how the wind  
Whistled through  
The quiet  
Streets.  
How, when the dark clouds  
And cages  
Tried to chain her,  
She just smiled,  
And joined the moon  
In his shining  
Arms, That stormy  
Night.

* * *

I wrote this one for a class, and, well, I can't quite say I'm all that satisfied with it. Feels like it needs something...I can't quite point it out, though. If you have any suggestions / comments, just leave me one of those wonderful reviews. ;]


	6. Silk and Memories

Don't be fooled; this isn't a new one... It's the first one I ever wrote for this collection. It just happened to be bothering me cos it was lumped in with that other one, so I decided to split 'em up. If you've forgotten or whatever, read it again.

* * *

Dressed in robes made of the finest

Silk

Drenched in blood, sin, sorrow, and

Regret.

Flying high, through the bitter winds

Uncaring of the world

She longs for freedom, a gift she will never

Receive

Smooth, bare feet pad through the dimly lit

Corridor

Searching for what?

Not even she knows.

Doomed, born, raised into a life in

Confinement, never to be freed, loved

Until _he_ came

That damnable dog demon…


	7. Paint Me A Picture

_**Paint Me A Picture

* * *

**_

Author: Kaze Tsukai No Kagura  
Genre: Poetry/Tragedy/Comfort/Fluff  
Pairing: Kagura & Sesshoumaru  
Word Count: Fifty-two  
Date Published: Wednesday, the twenty-first of October, two thousand nine.

* * *

Author's Note: Ah, what's this? Kaze-san finally decides to post after an eight month hiatus and a two-month absence? What a special occasion falls on this day. ;D

* * *

O, pitiful sky  
above, what being has  
wronged you so;  
painted you  
with such haunting greys? Your likeness  
plagues my every thought;  
such power and air  
of mystery surround you. Cast  
me into oblivion;  
let the wind find you  
once more and greet  
you with a warm smile and welcoming  
embrace.


	8. Found

5/11/10

Found

Rogue cotton drifts;  
sails beneath the  
softly glowing streetlamp  
as I wait here, in vain.

Much like your predecessor, you,  
my dearest, are as quick  
and cold as the lightning  
itself. A moth? No, butterfly-  
clinging to the iron post  
as if it were life itself.  
What have you  
here, small, winged delight?  
Subtle hints of violet,  
orange, red...

Time to be off,  
isn't it, dearest?  
And yet you are found.

* * *

About time, eh? :)


	9. Quite Convinced

5/11/10

Quite Convinced

Your likeless clouds my mind,  
dear, even more so than these  
filthy grey things hanging overhead.  
In rolls the wind, swifter  
than yourself, darling; don't  
pretend! I'm quite convinced that you  
would call these very droplets settled  
upon my lashes your own, were you  
given the chance. Can you do no  
better? Filth, hail, leaves-not quite lost...  
Like boulders, crashing above my very  
head. Tell me: would you, too,  
chase the wind beating  
at your chest, should she decide to  
leave you? My dearest,  
I'm quite convinced  
you would. Quite convinced.

* * *

'nother one! :)


End file.
